10's Nightmare
by HopelessFanGirl4 Life
Summary: Oneshot- What was he? A good creation of love or a evil being sparked to life to serve another person's whim? These are the thoughts haunting 10 the pale stitchpunk tonight and unknown to him; is the fact that his worst nightmares are right there...


The outside in the city of Luxembourg was still and quiet this summer night. The street lights had long since been put out, the people living here were all fast asleep in their beds and not a soul could be since walking or scurrying in the dark streets at this ungodly hour. Well, almost….

One small lone figure could be seen walking along the curb of the sidewalk to the street. His white fabric covered arms hugged closely around him as he walked on with his head hung low as he trembled. These trembles were not from the cold air of the early hours though, they were from the knowledge of what he had done and the realization of who he really was; a monster.

"Why?" he begged out to no one but himself as he walked on, ignoring the puddles that he had to walk through. "Why did I do that? I got so anger that I actually….I actually tried to…"

He pulled his arm bearing his number and name upon the shoulder from his body to instead cup over mouth, like the mere though that he had actually done something so evil was nauseating to him. And why shouldn't it? After all the time he had spent with his brother and the loving time he had spent with the only girl he wanted more than anything, he had ruined both relationship in one day because of a moment of fury.

"You really did it this time 10," he spoke softly to himself as he lowered the bladed hand back down to his sides. "11 is never going to want to talk to you again, you already hurt him once before and 13- oh god! 13 is never going to look at me the same way ever again. She's going to think you're a monster that never deserved her love in the first place."

The small to human but tall by his own kinds stature male felt like he could cry at the mere thought that he had single handed destroyed the two most important relationship he had in his life, right because his father and son relationship with his human friend Marcus. But that to had changed after his father, well after his supposed maker had told him the truth about where his soul came from and why he had such intense fits of rage inside of him.

10 sighed deeply as he rounded a corner to enter into an abandon train station, just wanting to be alone with his thoughts. The tall pale male walked down the seemly endless stairway into the pitch black on the dark collapsing tunnel. He only stopped from his descent into the dark when he stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked out into the remaining train station platform, a giant hole in the ceiling above him; allowing the moonlight to shine through and light up the room in front of him.

"I'm just a freak of nature, that's what I am," 10 said as he walked to the center of the room, a rather large puddle of water in front of him form the summer rain. To a being of his size, it looked more like a small pond. "A freak made by a madman and a killer machine."

The male's soul ached knowing that his father wasn't the man that his soul had come from; it had come from the chancellor that stole a machine to build weapons of peace that ended up starting a war between the humans and the very machines thought to be their protection. The root of his evil thoughts and uncontrollable fury was from being the ward of an evil man and an unfeeling machine of death. 10 honestly thought he was in some sad twisted tale, like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

As 10 looked at his refection in the water he couldn't help but see the fact that there were two sides of him right now. The strong confident male that usually was 10's persona and than there was the machine side laced with evil. The question ringing through 10's head right now was a seemly hopeless one, was he the good man or the bad man? After what he had done….was he evil or nice?

 _It's over now I know inside  
No one will ever know  
The sorry tale of Edward Hyde  
And those who died, no one must ever know  
They'd only see the tragedy  
They'd not see my intent  
The shadow of Hyde's evil  
Would forever kill the good that I had meant_

"I didn't mean it!" 10 began to cry as he looked on at the refection on himself in the water. "I didn't mean to hurt them! I just got so angry when I thought…I just saw them and I just…I lost it!"

He trembled as he hugged himself tightly with his arms, just wanting this all to be a bad dream. For someone to wake him up and tell him that all the things he had done were not true. He needed someone to tell him if the one moment of evil, the one time he had let the monster out didn't determine the rest of his life.

Could someone, anyone, tell 10 whether or not he was an evil or good?

 _Am I a good man?  
Am I a mad man?  
It's such a fine line between a good man and I_

"Aha!" 10 suddenly screamed as he backed up from the water. He knows he had seen it! It was impossible but, he just knew that what he had seen was true! For just a second, as he was looking down at his refection, he had seen its calm face contort into a sly smug smile!

"Okay, calm down 10," he tried to assure himself as he slowly creped back the waters edge, daring to look down again to see if the face was his own or that evil one. When he looked down….he saw only his own scared face. He sighed out in relief as he slumped back into a comfortable position.

"Get it together 10," he whispered to himself, "Your starting to lose it. I mean you actually thought you saw….."

He words trailed off as he looked down to his reflection to see that once again its face had changed to a smug smile, but this time its optics had turned into a deadly soul piercing glare as well. 10 began to hyperventilate will what he was seeing, it was like he was seeing the evil bit his soul right in front of him.

 _DO YOU REALLY THINK  
THAT I WOULD EVER LET YOU GO  
DO YOU THINK ID EVER SET YOU FREE  
IF YOU DO IM SAD TO SAY  
IT SIMPLY ISN'T SO  
YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME_

10 jumped back as far away from the puddle as possible, the reflection in there was talking to him! The darn thing way talking like it was another being standing right in front of his own optics! This just couldn't be happening, it just couldn't!

 _all that you are is a face in the mirror  
I close my eyes and you disappear_

"Come on now, 10," the pale male tried to assure himself as he backed as far away from the water as possible, just wishing the dark voice of this side of him would go away and never return. "This isn't real, your not seeing the Fabrication side of you! There's no evil being in the water! His in your head, only in your head!"

He was just tired and worked up from the walk here he tried to convince himself. If he focused hard enough than there would be no one in the water other than his own true refection in there, it was just a simple illusion….right?

 _IM WHAT YOU FACE WHEN YOU FACE IN THE MIRROR  
LONG AS YOU LIVE I WILL STILL BE HERE_

"No!" 10 screamed as he heard the voice answering him again. Why? Why was this happening to him and when was it going to stop?

10 suddenly blinked in surprise and anger. It was going to end tonight! He was in control of his own body and actions right? So if he truly fought hard enough than he could tell this voice to stop and to make the evil inside of him go away! He wasn't going to let this nightmare rule his body forever!

 _all that you are is an end of a nightmare  
all that you are is a dieing scream  
after tonight I shall end this demon dream_

Suddenly as 10 looked back over his shoulder to the puddle, he felt like he could scream. Right there standing in the water was another him! It had the same red eyes, the same number imprinted on his shoulder and the same smug face that he had seen on it so many times before.

The only difference seemed to be that this 10, this other him, was covered in oil and his eyes were crackled over in electricity. He was funny in a deep eerie way as he slowly walked over the surface of the water and began to speak right back to 10 in his own voice; one that was darker and deeper in tone.

 _THIS IS NOT A DREAM MY FRIEND  
AND IT WILL NEVER END  
THIS ONE IS THE NIGHTMARE THAT GOES ON  
HYDE IS HERE TO STAY  
NO MATTER WHAT YOU MAY PRETEND  
AND HE'LL FLOURISH LONG AFTER YOUR GONE_

10 wanted to run, oh how he wanted to run and hide away from this figure before him. But, he stands his ground firmly as the evil side of him stopped directly in front of him. It had become a stand off between to two personalities and only one of them was going to get out of this.

10 inhaled deeply as he watched the beast before him, it wasn't going to win this time! It was going to posses his body again and hurt those he cared so much about, not if he had anything to say about it!

 _soon you will die and my silence will hide you  
you cannot choose and you'll lose control_

The evil one seemed to be amused the more 10 fought against him. It was like he thrived on the males pain and suffering. The more 10 struggled to fight off the control of his dark side, the livelier it seemed to become.

If anything, it was becoming stronger, more aggressive, and even harder to shake out of his head. It smiled wickedly at 10's pitiful attempts are fighting back; it like its victim to go down fighting. It made the end result all the more delicious.

 _YOU CANT CONTROL ME  
I LIVE DEEP INSIDE YOU  
EACH DAY YOU FEEL ME DEVOUR YOUR SOUL_

10 growled out at this THING before him. It lived in his body, feed on his mind and made him feel like a beast. It had always lived in him but had only surfaced once his jealousy and anger had been too much for him to handle on his own.

He created this thing in a way. It may have been inside of him for years but he was the one to let it out of its cage and awaken the evil potential that he never wanted to know he possessed inside of himself. 10 was both a innocent victim and the guilty party here.

The male wanted this thing gone! He wanted it dead, finished, to vanish into the night and never return! He didn't want it and more importantly he didn't need it!

 _i dont need you to survive like you need me  
i become whole as you dance with Death  
and I will rejoice as you breathe your final breath_

The being wasn't imitated by 10's continuation to fight him; it was exciting to know the body it lived in had some fight to it. It wanted to stay within this male for a long time after all. It even went as far as to jump forward and run a single blade from its identical hand over 10's face, moving like it was testing the boy's courage.

 _FOR I LIVE INSIDE YOU FOREVER  
WITH SATAN HIMSELF BY MY SIDE  
AND NOW KNOW THAT NOW AND FOREVER  
YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEPARATE  
JEKYLL FROM HYDE_

"Get off!" 10 screamed as he smacked the hand of the being off of his face. Even if it was identical to him and sounded like him, it wasn't him right? It was disgusting to have this thing touching him like it looking at a price instead of a person.

"You are not well com inside of my head anymore! Get out! Get out of my head and just go!" 10 panted as he continued to move away out of the evil beings reach, not wanting to felt the cold metal of its hands against his fabric again.

 _cant you see  
its over now  
its time to die_

'No' the creature of evil shook its head. It wasn't going to leave, not now, not ever!

It had what it needed; it had a perfect body to live in and a perfect soul to feed off of. 10 was right, it was going to end to night. But, it wasn't going to be the evil that dead tonight. No, if all went according to plan, the goodness inside of 10 would vanish and only his true soul would remain; a black soul as empty as the train station they stood in.

 _NO NOT I  
ONLY YOU_

10 grew furies at this nerve this thing showed to him. Did it really think that he was going to let it win?! That he was going to let it out ever again after what it had done to 11 and 13?! There was a single moment where he feared the knowledge that it had been his hands that had hurt his loved ones, but it never would have happened if no for this demon!

"You're not going to control me any longer!" he declared as he tried to push the beast away from him and back to the puddle from whence it came; he was going to drown the damn thing if it came down to it!

 _if i die  
you die to_

Suddenly as his hands made contact with the oil stained fabric of the other him, 10 found himself face down in the same puddle that had started this all. He coughed as he raised his head out of the clear liquid and glazed around looking for where the disgusting double ganger had gone.

He froze when he realized there was only one place it could have gone; back inside of him!

"Oh, creator please no…" he gasped out in a freighted whimper as he dared to look back down to the water below his figure. The water was cold and wet against his hands and knees, and worse yet there was the same evil refection once again!

It seemed to be laughing at his terrified expression, feeding on 10's misery and guilt. There was no doubt that it would kill 10 if needed but, it also liked to idea of keeping the male around for some fun.

 _YOU'LL DIE IN ME  
I'LL BE YOU_

"Just leave me alone!" 10 screamed as he slammed his fists into the water to try and destroy the image in front of him. The only effect it had on the reflection was to ripple the image so it become fuzzy, only to appear once again with a more amused face at 10's failure.

"Stop it!" 10 yelled with all the anger he could muster at this time, think of his father, his soul donor, his brother 11 and his beloved 13. "What do you want from me?! Just leave me all, you stupid annoying demon!"

The reflections face suddenly changed to an angry, aggressive killer stare as it snared out at 10. The male blinked in shock that he had actually upset the figure to this point, wondering what would happen if he made it any more furies. "What do you want?"

 _damn you Hyde  
set me free_

The figure now gave a small smile as he moved a hand to flex his hand to his direction and towards 10 again. The universal gesture for 'come here'. 10 blinked in surprise and looked around nervously before his naïve side got the better side of him.

He leaned forward to look directly at his other side and asked once more, "What do you want?" He gasped when the other side actually reached out through the water and grabbed 10 firmly by the shoulders and grinned out in an evil face.

"You!" he screamed out as he pulled 10 down into the water with him; it suddenly seemed to have grown bottomless and freezing to the touch.

 _CANT YOU SEE  
YOU ARE ME_

10 gasped out as he tried to breath but there was no air to get; the situation only made worse by the fact that their kind only breathed by reflex or for maintaining their body temperature. But, right now all he could feel was the bitter cold and all see could see was the red glow of his evil side's eyes.

What was strange though is that his darker side was holding onto him in a tight embrace as the two sunk lower and lower into the crashing pressure of the water around them. It wasn't a friendly hold to his frame but it also didn't feel like he was trying to kill 10.

It felt like this dark side of him, it felt strangely like he was trying to fuse right into 10's soul.

He was saying that they belonged together and would be together. 10 began to panic as his body submitted and stopped fighting against his evil side. Perhaps he was just a freak….

 _no, deep inside…._

The dark side grinned wickedly as it plan seemed to be working, 10 was submitting and drowning in its pool of sorrow. Not too much longer now and the two of them would be inseparable; one and the very same. Together forever!

10's eyes began to close as he stopped struggling to escape from the other's grasp. He felt like he was exhausted and only sleep would save him from the pain of the pressure squeezing against his frame. He just wanted to be alone…

 _I AM YOU!  
YOU ARE HYDE!_

"13!" 10 mentally screamed as his eyes flew up. He couldn't leave her, he needed her! "Father…I can't forsake you, you raised me like your own son. You never asked anything from me other than to be myself."

"Lizzie, you acted like a mother to me and went through so much work to make a partner for me. You put so much love and care to make a female for me that is almost as amazing as yourself."

10 began to fidget against his dark side; some fight coming back into his body. This thing wanted him to lose himself and become something he was; it wanted him to become a monster!

 _no!_

 _never!_

'Why is he fighting?!' the dark side mentally hissed. 'His never going to escape from me!'

'Come on 10,' he began to hungrily purr out, 'you know we are the same inside; we are going to be apart of each other. You are never going to escape from me.'

 _YES FOREVER!_

"I can't leave them," 10 thought sadly, "11 and 12, you two were my only friends for the longest time; my brother's that never abandoned me even when I did wrong."

"And 13," 10 pushed hard against his other side as he thought of his love, "Sweet 13 with her spark for life and kind heart. You accepted me with no pretentions and loved me with no strings attached. I'm not going to just let this thing take me and leave all of you!"

"Not even in YOUR nightmares!" 10 screamed inside as he shoved his other side clean off of him and smacked it across the face for good measure. "You're not going to take me down with you!"

 _God damn you Hyde!_

 _Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!_

The other side blink in shock and surprise at 10's actions, he just refused to give up. So it smiled and purred hungrily at what it was seeing. 10 was going to lose, it knew he was going to get 10 in the end, but it was always better to let one's meal grow before consuming it.

So it simply smiled and looked at the male like a cat looks to a mouse; it was all just a big game to the evil soul. He gave a small wave of good-bye before it seemed to dissolve into nothing among the water around 10.

 _I'll see you there Jekyll!_

10 may have won this time against the evil inside of him this time but, he was still drowning! He choked and gasped for breath as his body stop fighting once again, but this time it submitting to the pressure and cold around it.

The pale male smiled though, because he may be dying right now alone and freezing but he wasn't losing himself to that monster ever again if it ended here. It was nice in a way to think this was his end, because if he died here than maybe so would the evil in him.

One thing was for sure….he wasn't going to turn into a monster.

 _Never!_

"Aha!" 10 screamed as he bolted forward out of his sleep, nearly falling off of the windowsill he lay upon. He panted out heavily as he looked around nervously, trying to figure out where he was and how he had ended up here at home.

"A dream," he breathed out in shock, "Just a bad dream. I'm not drowning, there is no other me…thank goodness." His focus was suddenly shifted when he looked down under his arm and saw that 13 was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of what had gone through 10's head.

The male smiled happily at see the small female was still with him and not injured like his dream had made him believe, he would whether die than ever lay a finger to her in a threatening manner. No, she was safe; for now 13 was safe and where she always was.

10 layed back down, planning to sleep as it was still early in the morning hours, the sun barely up over the horizon yet. He had just layed his head down when 13 suddenly turned over to stare at his squarely in the eyes; she was clearly awake and had been pretending to sleep because she knew how it upset 10 to disturb her slumber.

"Trouble sleeping again?" she asked quietly, not wanting to push him when she knew the nightmares were hard for 10 to deal with after Marcus had told him the truth about where his soul had come from. It was lot for one to deal with and she was more than patient with the male.

"Yeah, just another nightmare. Nothing to worry about," 10 tried to assure his mate as he pulled the female to his frame, nuzzling into her neck affectingly with a content sigh. "Just go back to bed, okay Kitten?"

13 nodded softly as she relaxed at his hold and began to purr softly, both because she was happy and because she knew it relaxed 10 back to sleep quickly. It worked perfectly as 10 began to roughly purr out himself along with 13; the action soothing both stitchpunks back to sleep.

Needless to say there were no more nightmares for the rest of the night.


End file.
